


Sybbie's Bunny

by pookiestheone



Series: Continuing the Story [1]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pookiestheone/pseuds/pookiestheone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of fluff inspired by Kaxen's drawing<br/>http://kaxen.tumblr.com/post/114912753095/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sybbie's Bunny

  
The family had said their goodbyes and now stood beside the line of servants as they watched Tom and Sybbie walk toward the car. It wasn't that the servants had been ignored; Tom Branson would never have done that. He had stopped at each one to speak to them, although he had merely said a simple good-bye to Thomas. There was a faint, lingering resentment that he couldn't quite overcome.

When they reached the car, Andrew held the door open and Tom leant down to lift Sybbie in.

"No, Papa, wait."

"We have to go Sybbie. Our adventure, remember?"

"Yes, I know, but I forgot."

With that she turned and ran back. Cora stepped forward, but she went right past her and stopped in front of Thomas.

"Miss Sybbie?" Thomas asked as he looked down.

She reached out and thrust her toy rabbit toward him.

"Will you take care of Benny?"

Thomas's mouth opened but no words came for a moment. _That rabbit never leaves her side_.

"Don't you want him? Remember how you cried when you lost him."

"But you found him, didn't you."

"Yes."

"I love him, but I want you to have him. I don't want you to forget me."

Thomas swallowed and blinked back the tears. _Jesus_. He gently took the rabbit from her hand.

"Well in that case, of course, and don't worry, I'll look after him." He gasped as her tiny arms suddenly encircled his knee.

"I knew you would." She turned and half-skipped, half-ran back to her father.

Thomas knew everyone was looking at him, but he didn't care. He raised the well-loved rabbit to his chest and held it there.  



End file.
